Daruma (spirit)
| affiliation =Hiroshi Shoujin | occupation =Zanpakutō Spirit | team = | partner =Hiroshi Shoujin | shikai =Daruma | bankai =Hitokiri no Taiyōshin }} Daruma (達磨, Dharma doll) is the manifested spirit of Hiroshi Shoujin's zanpakutō. Character Outline The spirit of Daruma takes the appearance of a young man who possesses only one eye. He possesses several markings on his face and has a string around his head with two black ornaments hanging off of it. Daruma is dressed in a blue kimono with an elegant obi, with a beaded string connecting to both sides of the kimono. There are small magatama on it. Daruma is limbless and is always seen smiling, regardless of the situation. Daruma is very optimistic, being said to have never been seen mad or upset, nor without a smile on his face. Daruma strongly believes in helping people despite the costs or consequences. Daruma is calm in life-or-death situations. Due to his physical state, Daruma possesses no talent or desire for fighting, and would rather overwhelm an opponent with his tactics. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: 'Daruma possesses a vast amount of spiritual power. '''Telekinesis: ' Due to his inability to wield anything, Daruma instead has developed a form of telekinesis. Using his mind, he is able to lift anything he desires, from a small pebble to a large boulder. This telekinesis allows him to wield his Zanpakutō. '''Genius Intellect: Arguably the most fearsome trait of Daruma is his tremendous intellect. He constantly shows himself to be very intelligent when it comes to combat, coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies that seemingly get the best of an enemy. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in an enemy's techniques. He is also adept at adjusting to an opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen, and has been shown to be a very perceptive man, even as far as figuring out the opponent's next move before they had a chance to utilize it. :Master Manipulator: He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is also a powerful strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned-out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. He is masterful when it comes to "plans within plans". :Master Tactician: He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation. Zanpakutō At any time, Daruma can summon his sealed zanpakutō form. It takes the appearance of a normal katana. It has a black and silver hilt and a golden, oval-shaped guard. The guard has two small holes on both sides with many small, intricate designs printed on it. The sword itself is just slightly oversized but small enough for Daruma to still wield with ease. The sword was designed to be very light and swift, weighing in at less than one kilogram, making it one of the lightest swords ever. *' :' It's Shikai is released by the command Burn '(やける, ''Yakeru). In Shikai, the sealed state of his zanpakutō vanishes. Due to his inability to wield a sword, Daruma instead incorporates the power of his zanpakutō into himself. : ''Shikai Special Ability: Daruma's power lies in the manipulation of fire. The flames manipulated by Daruma can be controlled with great precision by Daruma to attack whoever he chooses to and he also has the power to control the intensity of the flames. The flames manipulated by Daruma can be created from the sword itself or by turning any source of energy into fire. The flames itself are strong enough to completely evaporate any source of water or ice, eliminating what seems to be its only weakness. Daruma is able to burn any object that may come into contact with him. The aura he gives off indicates how strong his ability is. Initially a dim glow, as the battle commences on Daruma grows brighter and brighter until he is at full power. The aura at this stage is said to "shine as brightly as the sun, and burn as intensely as a wildfire." The aura at full power has the ability to disintegrate anything Daruma looks at, changing into nothing more than a pile of ashes. :: Kasoha '(火葬波, ''Cremation Wave): Daruma gathers energy within himself and, with a blink of his eye, releases it in the form of a crescent-shaped wave of fire. The wave of fire is strong enough to melt through buildings and set the surrounding area ablaze with fire. Along with it's immense strength, the energy released superheats the air around it, which can scorch enemies and friends who happen to come too close to its path. If needed, Daruma can augment the power of his sword further by keeping the energy sealed within it. Kasoha is a powerful technique, capable of causing great amounts of damage and destruction. :: '''Kajirashi (火事嵐, Tempest Firestorm): Using this technique, Daruma is able to fire off a barrage of small fireballs to assault the enemy. Daruma can control the intensity and direction of these fireballs, and avoiding them is difficult, even for the most accomplished of Shinigami. Upon contact, the fireballs explode, dealing even more damage to the opponent. : :: Shukuyū (祝融, disastrous fire): This ability allows for Hiroshi to spew a massive stream of intense flame from the tip of Daruma's blade, setting a vast area ablaze and engulfing everything in a sea of flame. The sea of flame causes a great deal of damage and destruction, consuming whatever is caught within the blaze until nothing remains but ashes. The flames are incredibly hot, being able to melt rock with relative ease. Bankai: Hitokiri no Taiyōshin (人斬りの太陽神, Deicide of the Sun God): Daruma's Bankai release is accompanied with an enormous outward pressure with a large release of flames, creating a sort of explosion with Hiroshi in the epicenter, pushing anything and anyone away from him. The outburst of reiatsu that accompanies the release can even be felt across the different worlds. Daruma emerges with a drastically altered appearance. His visage transforms into that of a demon, with three eyes and a long, thin beard on his chin. He now dons a large white cloak with six magatama encircling the open neck area of the robe. He wears a necklace composed of magatama on his neck. Daruma also grows appendages in this form, something he lacks in normal form. In Bankai, Daruma takes the form of a thin black staff with a crescent-like shape on the top. The staff constantly glows with red energy, the presence of which has been described as "evil" and "unholy". : '''''Bankai Special Ability: Retaining its abilities from Shikai, the flames created by Hitokiri no Taiyōshin gain the ability to burn away ''the thoughts, memories, and emotions of whoever the flames come into contact with. By doing this, the flames essentially burn the away the idea of self, reducing all affected victims into mindless husks. According to Hiroshi, this complies with the Buddhist doctrine of ''anatta, the notion of no-self or the illusion of self. In this sense, the flames not only inflict physical pain but spiritual pain and mental anguish. During Hiroshi's battle with Mushoku Kaigan, Daruma reveals the true power of his Bankai; not only can his Bankai burn away thoughts and memories, his Bankai is capable of burning away the rules of reality and substituting it with his own ideas. Hiroshi describes this power as "rising above God". :: Junkankū '(循環苦, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sa%E1%B9%83s%C4%81ra_(Buddhism) ''wheel of suffering]): Daruma lifts his staff and points it at his intended target. The target is then engulfed in intense flames, where the individual is placed in an infinite cycle where they are continuously burned to death and reincarnated, only to be burned to death again. The desire to escape this infinite cycle only intensifies the duration of it. :: 'Jurei Kōchijo '(寿齢拘置所, prison of life): Small orbs of light encircle the intended target's head. While the small orbs circle the head one's thoughts are slowly burned away, reducing them to nothing more then mindless drones. If the opponent tries to fight the slow process of mental destruction, the orbs of light expand into a large pillar of fire which surrounds the opponent. They are both imprisoned within the fire and within their own minds; escape is nearly impossible. :: '''Kenmei Gun'yō (賢明軍用, enlightened army): Those whose idea of self have been removed from them turn to lifeless husks. Daruma can use the power of Hitokiri no Taiyōshin to turn these lifeless husks into his own personal military. Using his staff, he is able to summon all of the fallen warriors that have been turned to drones and call them to fight on his behalf. :: Kataku (火宅, world of suffering): Creates seven large pillars of fire which encircle an area. Within this enclosed space, the concept of "existence", "reality", "realism", or "harmony" do not exist. Everything is neither true nor untrue, since Hiroshi causes this space to be seen as true in itself but untrue in comparison to the rest. While seemingly a difficult concept, it results in everything in this world being constantly destroyed by fire and rebuilt over and over again, causing inanimate things to crumble apart and animate things to decrease or increase in age rapidly. More complex forms of life such as Shinigami and Humans suffer from memory loss, or other mental damage, as they age slowly over time. Within this world, Hiroshi is omnipotent; he is completely immune to damage caused by the world itself. The main purpose of this world is total control; within this world, Daruma can manipulate this space to make as he sees fit. ::: ::: Dainakima (大泣き魔, great weeping hell): Daruma can manipulate the flames of the world created by Kataku ''to create beings of flame which take the appearance of hellhounds. These hellhounds are controlled verbally by Hiroshi and will chase down the enemy in a pack with the intent of torture and eating their flesh. As the creatures are composed of flames, they reform from any harm done and continue their attack without pause. ::: '''Abijigoku '(獄, Avīci ): Anyone who is said to have committed great sins are said to be placed in an eternal cycle of suffering, where the defendant is placed in an immense blazing landscape where they are burned for eternity. Ultimately, they are kept in this blazing world to suffer as their sins are slowly burned away and they are "purified", although they are eternally condemned to this eternal suffering. Category:Character